narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tetsuya Kurayami/Shingetsu
| image = | birthdate = May 20 | gender = Male | age = Part I: 11-14 Part II: 17-19 Part II: 24-25 | status = | height = Part I: 153.9 cm-162.5 cm Part II: 176.6 cm Part III: 185.4 cm | weight = Part I: 44.1-45.4 kg Part II: 56.7 kg Part III: 63.5 kg | blood type = O+ | classification = S-rank Missing-nin | beast = | affiliation = Kumoyami | previous affiliation = Konohagakure | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = Kokutō | previous partner = | clan = | family = | rank = | reg = 012258 | academy = 10 | chunin = 12 | jonin = | kekkei = Dark Release | tota = | mora = | hiden = | nature = Dark Release | jutsu = Dark Release: Void Sphere Through Darkness Technique | tools = Flash bombs Kunai Shuriken }} RMQsoXWTp1E Tetsuya Kurayami (暗やみてつや, Kurayami Tetsuya) is a missing-nin and former Chūnin class shinobi of Konohagakure, having abandoned it out of disgust for its peaceful ideals. He believes that humanity deserves, and needs, subjugation in order to be successful. Disdaining the common person, he is extremely callous and has no qualms about using people to get what he wants, killing, harming others, etc. Tetsuya's only goal is dragging those he deems worthy into a new age, where the best of the best are unquestioningly on top, their boots firmly on the throats of humanity's commoners. As a means of achieving this vision, he joined forces with a timeless Uzumaki's organization, Kumoyami, and they bestowed upon him the name of Oblivion (しつねん, Shitsunen), as well as assigned him to work with Kokutō. He is a fervent supporter of their leader's goals, and is considered highly dangerous to his former home, earning a "flee-on-sight" designation. Dark Release prowess was passed down to him genetically, though his parentage is unknown. Tetsuya has mastered his blood inheritance to such a high degree that he is primarily known throughout the shinobi world as Nightscape (夜景, Yakei). Background Personality Fiend. Enigmatic. Guarded. Insecure. Ruthless. Warped. All of these words, and many more, apply very easily to Tetsuya. He is the embodiment of the darkness he so loves to wield and to shroud himself in, and what's more is, he enjoys it. Tetsuya is a near sadist, almost enjoying the suffering of others. Certainly, he would never feel empathy for another's pain. He was simply born wired wrong, predisposed to a foul disposition and it only got worse as he got older. Wrapping himself in his loneliness since childhood, Tetsuya has a disdain for human warmth, preferring to just be left alone. There is very little he actually cares for, and that has made him selfish. Very quick to play the egalitarian when it suits him, he is nonetheless only concerned with his own self-interest. Adding to his unpleasantness was how marginalized he was by his peers, who considered him frightening and not to be approached due to his command over the darkness. They avoided him, ostracized him, and loathed him, pushing him further away from the light and further into the shadows of his mind. He has grown to prefer his solitude and dislikes human warmth, opting to just be left alone. As a child, he was never told why he grew up without his parents, stowed away instead at the . Not a single person ever showed any interest in adopting him, something that still damages his psyche years later. It has led to him having a very low self-esteem, and if he were honest, he'd admit he hates himself more than anyone else hates him. Later on in life, he would find out the details of his parents' demise, and it prompted him to embrace an ideal of ruthless authoritarianism. Having to died to protect peace, he sees their sacrifices as nothing more than empty, their deaths in vain. Tetsuya believes that calm in the world is never meant to last and is only a shallow illusion. Lasting stability, to Tetsuya, can only be achieved under the threat of force, backed by a powerful central authority. Naturally, he sees himself as the perfect ruler, and his goal is to introduce chaos into the world's current order and reestablish under his own philosophy. Cynical as he is, he has limited trust in his fellow Kumoyami members, save a couple, though he is extremely capable at putting up a façade of genuine camaraderie. He does truly believe, however, in their leader and agrees wholeheartedly with her views. Tetsuya lives in pursuit of his goal, and he chases it with a profound hunger and single-mindedness. His hated polar opposite Yoru Uchiha has, in fact, remarked that if Tetsuya were to apply that willpower to something positive, he could actually change the world for the better. Instead, he is hellbent on plunging the world into turmoil and robbing it of its light, just to satisfy his desire for ultimate control. He is meticulous, calculating, and daring, noted for his tendency to take risks that others wouldn't dream of taking; he considers himself the king of the gambit in everything he does, evidenced by his role in developing Kumoyami's bold strategy. Tetsuya is easily angered, possessing a very short temper which, when triggered, causes him to give in to a latent bloodlust. Of course this allows him to tap into more of his strength, though it also makes him take even bigger risks than normal, and he loses his ability to calm down and think. Unstable and emotional already, being easily provoked is one of his biggest (of many) flaws. Appearance Abilities Chakra Reserves & Physical Prowess Space-Time Ninjutsu Fūinjutsu Barrier Ninjutsu Kenjutsu Nature Transformation Intelligence Stats Part I Part II Trivia Quotes *Coming soon!